bundle or joy
by valkyrieXhawk
Summary: okay this is the sequal to my story called valkyrie and fletcher if u hav any complantes plz tell me i would love to know hope u enjoy it and long live VALKYRIE AND FLETCHER oh an sorry for spelling errors ipods dont help
1. Chapter 1

Bundle of joy part 1

"Valkyrie it's skulduggery just to let you know dusk is back in town so can you please return my message"

"Val I think should pick up he said dusk is back" said Fletcher who was slowly kissing Valkyrie on her neck.

"urgh no I'm not picking up we are in Australia on our honeymoon and I promised You that I will stay with you no matter what and I had just finally got someone to baby-sit Alexandra I don't know why anyone won't baby-sit her she isn't bad when I come home."

It had been three years since Valkyrie and Fletcher had a beautiful daughter they decided to name her Alexandra after etchers mum. Valkyrie was now 19 Fletcher was 22 and Alex was 3. She was a lot like Valkyrie in many ways she never backed down from a fight though the fight usually involved her wanting skulduggery's hat for some reason. She had black eyes black hair and she was quite tall for her age the only thing she had of fletchers was his nose lips and the annoying side of his personality.

Other than that they adored her to bits.

"who did you get to baby sit her ?" asked Fletcher now looking at Valkyrie with curiosity on his face

"my parents they wanted her over for a couple of nights and my dad was begging me to let them take care of her I only said for one night the other night skulduggery is going to look after her"

"do they even know who skulduggery is?" Fletcher said concerned.

"Mmm no I said that he was your cousin that you are really close to."

Valkyrie didn't want to talk about it any more so she put her lips to fletchers and wouldn't let go.

Okay alex s this really cool person on deviant art and I would just like to say that I do not own skulduggery pleasant or any of the characters and hope u leave a coment


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex we're home come give mummy a hug" said valkyrie opening the door to her house also revered to as gordens house.

"your home early I thought you were coming home tomorrow and wheres fletcher?" said skulduggery a little suspicious.

The ground started to crack slowly rose from the ground a man with blonde hair elvis presly looking glasses and cow boy boots.

He spoke with a big Texan accent "wel well well what 'av' we got here aw did lil ol' Valkyrie and fletcher hav' a child I was wondering why she wasnt around for a few months. So what's your name lil darlin'?" asked Sanguine kneeling down to face Alex eye to eye.

She looked at skulduggery from the corner of her eye he was shaking his head very slowly.

She adventualy spoke up saying "Ivy"

"sanguine let her go"

"no can do I'm gonna get me a lil payback for all the times you guys have hurt me."

"who is that? The thing that looks like valkyrie?"

"oh that that there is something I made up from that professor friend of yours notes pretty simple really"

Skulduggery started to get angry he summoned flames in his hands the flames started to turn blue with anger.

"oh you wanna fight do ya well I'm not in the mood"

As skulduggery through the flames sanguine disappeared under ground he left a price of paper behind that lay on the floor un harmed.

Skulduggery walked picked it up it read: get miss Cain to meet me under the Dublin bridge by wight for a swap-sees a Cain for a Cain and no funny buisness.

Skulduggery crunched the note in anger setting fire to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bundle of joy part 3

Fletcher and Valkyrie were still at the hotel it was there last day having fun and what better way to spend it then in bed.

Valkyrie was still asleep. But Fletcher was wide-awake. He still hadn't gotten payback for when Valkyrie woke him up in the middle of the night because she saw a pretty bird outside their bedroom window.

He started tickling her. she giggled slightly then started bursting out laughing.

"stop it Fletcher.. Don't make me…" she couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing too much. She splayed her hand and a gush off air hit Fletcher in the face. He looked at her from the floor. He teleported on top of her pinning her hands above her head. Before she could protest the phone rang.

She looked at the phone badly wanting to pick it up "don't you said I have u all to myself" said Fletcher slowly kissing her neck.

"but it could be Skulduggery."

"so let the machine get it."

It finally went to message "Valkyrie this is urgent sanguine is back and he just took Alex now stop playing with Fletcher and pick up this god damn fuc…"

"Skulduggery what do you mean Alex is gone. Yup okay. We'll meet you there."

Fletcher looked at her very concerned. Her eyes started to water Fletcher pulled her in for a warm comforting hug she accepted it them quickly pulled away.

"Come on we have to go and get our little girl back," said Valkyrie whipping the tears from her face


	4. Chapter 4

Bundle of joy 4

by ~Dragonesta

Bundle of joy part 4

"so when is Val getting here?" asked tanith who was looking at ghastly with a smile but soon disappeared when she thought about her niece in the hands of sanguine. She wasn't sure what he did to her when she was taken over by the remnant she did have dreams about it though. She made the thought disappear from her mind before skulduggery could answer her question.

"she should be here very..." then Fletcher and Valkyrie appeared in front of them. Fletcher was holding her in his arms she was still very upset and she didn't want to let go of him she just needed to feel comforted.

They sat down and looked at each other before valkyrie spoke "so what's the deal?" she was fighting very hard to keep the tears from running down her face.

"sanguine just contacted me five minutes ago he only wants you but he wants you and tanith there he doesn't trust us so in an hour you and tanith will make your way to the Dublin bridge on her bike where Fletcher ghastly and I will wait on top of the bridge you will slowly walk over and he will let alex go as he's about to borrow into the ground with you Fletcher will teleport before he gets a chance then ghastly and I will beat that ridiculous accent out of him I've gotta say I hate texan accents thanks to sanguine."

he looked over to Valkyrie to wait for an answer.

She stood up and started to walk out the door "what are we waiting for I want my little back"

Fletcher walked up to her and held her hand in his it was very warm with love "let's get our girl back"

They left the shop locking it behind them what they didn't see was a dark figure lurking in the darkness of an alley way all you could see was two black wholes for eyes peer out of the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Bundle of joy part 5

They arrived under the bridge to find sanguine waiting for them. He had Alex lying on the dirt handcuffed so she couldn't use her powers she could barley make a spark he put them on as a precaution.

Valkyrie was about to run to her but Tanith held her back she turned around with a worried look but slowly turned to anger when she saw sanguine push the side of Alex's face in to the mud with his foot she kept her cool. At this point darquesse was slowly coming out but Valkyrie kept her in check.

"So how are we doing this sanguine?" asked Tanith stepping in front of Valkyrie.

"Well I was thinking I talk for a bit ya know. I thought about talking bout how darquesse is really Valkyrie here and how you really love me and not that ugly scared freak ghastly things like that."

"I have never loved you" anger boiling up she put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Now now babe I'm not looking for a fight" he through Tanith I pair of handcuffs "put em on miss Cain" Tanith looked up slowly as she turned to Valkyrie she saw Skulduggery, ghastly and Fletcher passed out on the bridge.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you all I was listenin on your conversation nice plane but some how I think I would have won." He shot her a smile "now hand cuff miss Cain"

she looked at Valkyrie hand cuffed her gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "I am so sorry Val stay safe until we can find you until then I will keep Alex safe and she chose a name. She chose Ivy Jade"

Tanith felt a tear land on her shoulder Valkyrie started to walk over to sanguine she looked up one more time to see Fletcher standing there she smiled to her self but kept walking.

Once she had gotten to sanguine Fletcher teleported in and smiled at valkyrie "ready for round two?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bundle of joy part 6

Sanguine pulled out his razor it glistened in the moonlight as it started to rain.

Sanguine thrust the blade at fletchers throat but before he could get the chance Valkyrie kicked him from behind. Her foot connecting with his head. he fell to the ground quickly getting up.

He put his hand on fletchers shoulder taking him under ground. Tanith ran over to Valkyrie. The ground started to crack under her. Fletcher flew out of it landing on his back.

"Man the guys got a head like an anvil," said sanguine shaking his fist. He turned around just in time to see Tanith throwing a punch he ducked under it and caught her in the stomach with his own fist.

She crouched over putting her hand to her stomach. She looked up seeing sanguine's foot colliding with her face.

He looked up to see Ivy in her mother's arms. She was running over to Tanith's motorbike she didn't know how she was going to drive it with her hands cuffed

He sprinted catching up to Valkyrie with ease. He pulled her hair smacking the back of her head to the ground.

Blood slowly started to leak from her head mixing in with mud and rain. Sanguine yanked her to her feet holding her by her neck. She was slowly blacking out but remained conscious. He held onto Ivy's wrists and they slowly sunk into the ground.

On top of the bridge Skulduggery raised his head to see them disappear into the ground he cursed to himself then collapsed back down to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Bundle of joy part 7

Some where under ground was Valkyrie, Ivy and Sanguine. He had stopped to talk to Valkyrie like he always does.

"So your probably wonderin why I'm not in pain from burrowin under ground."

"Mummy I'm scared this man told me all the things he was going to do to you and dad" said Ivy. Valkyrie could hear the tears in her voice it made her want to cry.

"Don't worry I won't let him do anything" said Valkyrie she turned to face sanguine "so who did the surgery?"

"well a nice ol' doctor that goes by Nye I was lucky to even see it. we made a lil deal I kill you and she won't kill me. We worked that lil deal out when your name came cross the topic of people I wanted to kill"

He started to borrow again it wasn't long till they broke the surface of what appeared to be a abandon slanted house it was cold. There were still bloodstains on the ground and hooks that hung around the room.

"Like it? I don't know bout you but I find it nice I like the cold it is much better then the heat back in Texas."

He pushed them into the fridge that was kept at 0 degrees celcious. he chained their ankles to a 5 meter chain that was long enough to let them walk around the whole fridge… just. It was like a room of death.

"Don't bother tryin to break free those chains are encrypted so you can't use magic. if I were you I would try to get some sleep your torture will start tomorrow real early in case your hungry there's a pigs carcass in the corner don't worry it's only a day old" he left the room laughing and not a pleasant one. He shut the metal door behind him.

"Are you alright Alex?" said Valkyrie enclosing Alex in a tight hug

"yea I'm just really cold." said Alex who was starting to shiver. Valkyrie was able to remain warm thanks to the clothes ghastly made. She handed her coat to Alex, which was big enough to enclose her whole body.

"Mum how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know we are just going to wait for help to arrive. At the moment we should try and get some sleep I'll think of a way to get out of this." 


	8. Chapter 8

Bundle of joy part 8

Skulduggery Tanith Fletcher and Ghastly were making their way over to the sanctuary to ask Scarab where Sanguine was hiding. The trip was very quiet.

Once they got to Scarab's cell Fletcher broke he picked up scarab and slammed him into a wall. Nobody bothered to stop him.

"WHERE IS SANGUINE?" screams Fletcher slightly spitting on Scarab.

Scarab laughed for a couple of seconds but stopped when Fletcher teleported away and came back in a couple of seconds with a gun in his hand. 

"I will not ask again," said Fletcher pulling back the trigger "WHERE IS SANGUINE?"

"I... I don't know where he is," said Scarab eyeing the gun in Fletcher's hand "my... My son doesn't talk ... Talk to me any more ask China Sorrows she might know where he is"

Tanith walked up to Fletcher and put her hand on his shoulder. He dropped Scarab and started to walk out the door.

...

Valkyrie had fallen asleep with ivy in her arms. Valkyrie woke up to see Sanguine standing over her.

" 'ave a nice sleep cause day 1 of ya torture starts today"

He pulled Valkyrie towards a chair he had set up in a corner of the freezer. He tied her to the chair and looked down on her. He was about to start the torture until he felt something small punch him. He looked down to see Ivy crying and punching him. He had some rope left over so he tied her up and through her in the corner.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah I remember" he started to punch Valkyrie in the face. He was enjoying it a lot he could feel Valkyrie's nose break bit by bit as he punched it. His arms started to get tired so he started to kick her in the stomach.

She fell over in the chair. She wanted herself to pass out so much but she had to stay awake so Darquesse wouldn't come out. Blood started to poor out of her mouth and onto the floor. Sanguine smiled at the sight of her blood. Ivy was screaming at him to let her go. He just laughed

He was getting tired so he pulled out his razor.

"I was gonna do the whole torture thing day by day but the hell with it I'm gonna do all my torture things today"

He walked up to her and pulled her up right in the seat she started to quiver with fear but she held it in she was concentrating so much not to let Darquesse out she was amazed she hadn't lost it yet.

Sanguine put the blade to the palm of her hand, she tried to pull away but she was to weak he carved an S into her hand and then started to cut up the rest of her body.

...

They reached China's library Skulduggery knocked on the door with anger. Her bodyguard opened the door slightly and said, "the library is closed"

"Oh really?" said Tanith with a smile on her face.  
The guard nodded "I don't think so" and with one mighty kick the door flung off its hinges to the other side of he room.

Ghastly walked up to her and whispered into her ear " you are so hot when you do that"

"I know"

They walked into the library to find China looking at them with anger. "That door cost me a lot to replace the last time you people broke..."

Before she could say any more she was pushed up against the wall by Tanith. Her sword was at china's throat.

"Can it bitch where is sanguine?"

"Oh is it only information you need why didn't you say so at the start. I always knew you still loved him"

Tanith tightened her grip on her sword and pushed it closer to China's throat. China knew if she tried to swallow the sword would cut her for sure.

"Last thing I herd was that he was in an abandon slaughter house some where within Dublin it shouldn't be to hard to find as there is only one abandon slaughter house in Dublin. have fun."

They all grabbed on to Fletcher and he teleported them to Skulduggery's car.

"What is the plan?" said Ghastly looking at Skulduggery.

"Oh the plan is the same as usual we go in kick his ass and it's done" Tanith looked at Skulduggery that looked like she was going to kill him "okay Tanith gets to kick his ass" he looked at Tanith "there happy"

A smile spread across her face "very"

They climbed in the car and headed off to get Valkyrie and Ivy back.

...

Valkyrie had cuts all along her body she still hadn't passed out. "Well I gotta admit you're puttin up one hell of a fight to stay awake lucky for you I have another torture on my mind and it involves you dyin for sure and once I've killed you I'm gonna kill your daughter over there."

Her eyes went wide as he pulled a gun from his pocket. "Oh don't worry I'm not gonna kill you straight away I'm gonna take my time first I'm gonna shoot you in the leg" BANG "then I'm gonna shoot you in the other leg" BANG she cried out in pain "ah the sweet noise of pain god I love it"

...

Out side, Skulduggery's car was pulling up the got out of he car to hear two gun shots they didn't think they just bolted in side "head towards the freezer" said skulduggery "they are most likely to be in the freezer"

Fletcher was ahead of everyone even Tanith she was amazed how far ahead he was.

They reached the freezer just in time to hear another BANG and a scream from Ivy "MUM"

They reached the freezer just in time to see Sanguine fire a bullet into Valkyrie's head.


End file.
